


Naivety

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [15]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada has barely met the newly-hired Kirihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

-

Akaya is something different entirely.

When he enters Yukimura's office, Sanada can't help but glance up disapprovingly at the way Kirihara puts down the tray just a little too hard, enough for it to clatter on the desk. His sullen glare says silently that he shouldn't be there, he shouldn't be the one climbing the stairs over and over again just so Yukimura can have his drink the way he likes it.

Yukimura smiles absently like he has no idea what Kirihara is thinking, picks up his glass with a deceptively casual grip, and waves him away.

"Why do you suffer him?" Sanada asks, tucking his own copies of the prototype flyers away in his briefcase and shutting it firmly.

"Because I know his story," Yukimura replies, presses a button. "Marui, send Akaya up with the same again. And some snacks."

Sanada turns his eyes away from Yukimura's face, from the look that kills all further questions.

"So," he says, clearing his throat and pressing fingertips to the middle flyer, the one in dark blue, "I think this design is effective in giving off the right atmosphere."

Yukimura sinks into the business discussion, and betrays just a hint of a smile when Akaya storms in again minutes later, gripping his tray so hard his knuckles are white.

Sanada says absolutely nothing, not even when Kirihara has almost pulled the door closed behind him and mutters, purposely loudly, "I could do that job.".

-


End file.
